Etude en vert et gris
by Leo Poldine
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Théodore Nott. C'est sombre, pas très joyeux, mais pas si faux, sans doute...
1. pas fondamentalement

Rien n'est à moi... Enfin, pas les personnages, en tout cas...

Me revoilà avec un petit OS pas très long, pas très joyeux, relativement lointain de ce que je fais d'habitude. Mais il est important pour moi, et j'avais besoin de l'écrire. Tout commentaire sera le bienvenu, je réponds toujours, et je suis toujours enchantée de discuter.

**edit **: finalement, il semble que Nott m'inspire, et je prépare des petites suites à cet OS... L'épisode 2 devrait bientôt arriver...

Je dédis ce recueil à mes idées noires. Grâce à elles, je suis optimiste sans être candide, idéaliste sans être extrêmiste, heureuse sans être égoïste.

Merci enfin à **Tallia **et à **Lau **pour leur relecture et leur amitié.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Pas fondamentalement**

Théodore Nott avait toujours été plutôt solitaire. A Poudlard, il gravitait autour de Malefoy, comme tous ceux de son année, mais de loin. Leurs rapports étaient cordiaux, respectueux, mais guère plus. Pas vraiment amicaux. Cela dit, il leur arrivait, comme ce soir-là, de travailler ensemble, ou plutôt l'un à côté de l'autre, puisque Théodore n'était pas très bavard. Pour autant, rien ne le préparait à la question que son camarade lui posa soudain.

- Nott ? Est-ce que la mort de ta mère a changé ta vie ?

La question le prit de court. Depuis que sa mère avait succombé à la maladie qui la rongeait, deux ans auparavant, aucun de ses camarades ne lui avait posé la moindre question. Au contraire, ils évitaient plutôt le sujet. Pendant des mois, Théodore s'était amusé à compter les regards qui l'évitaient, les visages qui se détournaient, les éclairs de pitié dans les yeux, les conversations qui s'arrêtaient brutalement à la moindre mention du mot « mère ». Et puis, petit à petit, ses camarades avaient repris un comportement un peu plus normal. Mais aucun ne lui avait posé de questions.

Posant sa plume, il regarda son camarade qui le fixait avec intérêt, avec une lueur de curiosité dans le regard, mais sans la pitié ou le voyeurisme que Théodore s'attendait à y trouver. Malefoy semblait sincèrement intéressé par la réponse. Alors, le jeune homme réfléchit, sérieusement et le plus sincèrement possible.

Est-ce que la mort de sa mère avait changé sa vie ? C'était une bonne, une excellente question. Quand elle était tombée malade, il était à Poudlard. Ses parents avaient attendus qu'il revienne en congé pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, et lui dire de continuer à se concentrer sur ses études. Il s'y était appliqué, évitant de penser à elle, à l'air épuisé qu'elle montrait en rentrant de Sainte-Mangouste après ses traitements, aux infirmières qui avaient commencé à défiler chez eux, à la douleur dans les yeux de son père. Elle se battrait. Elle était une Nott, une Greengrass, elle se battrait. Elle ne se laisserait pas abattre par une maladie ridicule.

Et pourtant… Même la magie ne peut pas tout. Peu avant la fin de l'année, alors que ses examens approchaient, le professeur Rogue était venu le chercher dans la Salle Commune et l'avait guidé dans son bureau, la mine sombre, refusant de répondre à ses questions. Son père l'attendait, qui lui annonça, la voix éraillée, la mauvaise nouvelle. L'enterrement aurait lieu le lendemain, il était venu chercher son fils.

Théodore avait suivi. Sans dire un mot. Chez lui, il était entré dans la chambre de sa mère, l'avait longtemps regardée étendue là. Elle n'était plus, mais son corps n'avait pas tellement changé. On aurait dit qu'elle pouvait se relever à tout instant. Mais non. Elle était restée là. Les membres de la famille, les amis s'étaient peu à peu regroupés pour la veillée funèbre. Le lendemain, elle avait été portée dans le caveau familial. Jusqu'au dernier moment, Théodore avait eu une impression d'irréalité. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un devait se lever, s'exclamer que c'était une blague. Que sa mère allait se redresser et éclater de rire du bon tour qu'elle leur avait joué. Il n'avait pu verser la moindre larme. Il était resté stoïque, calme, droit. Tout le monde avait loué son courage, sa dignité.

Il avait pleuré en rentrant dans sa chambre, ce soir-là, et en ne voyant pas sur sa table de nuit le bouquet de tulipes que sa mère y mettait toujours quand il était là.

- Non. Pas fondamentalement, répondit-il.

Devant l'air surpris et un peu sceptique de Malefoy, il avait répété :

- Non, la mort de ma mère n'a pas fondamentalement changé ma vie.

Après tout, c'était vrai. Il était retourné à Poudlard, avait passé et réussi ses examens. Ses rapports avec son père étaient sensiblement les mêmes que ce qu'ils étaient auparavant. Un peu plus teintés de tristesse, de respect et de compréhension. Il était à peine plus solitaire qu'avant. Il était en sixième année, à Serpentard, comme prévu. Il voyait les Sombrals. Et il prévoyait toujours, à sa sortie, d'intégrer le Département de la Justice du Ministère de la Magie. Il épouserait Juliette Wilcox. Rien n'avait changé.

* * *

Allez, un petit commentaire ? Promis, je ne mords pas !

Vous êtes tout seul ? Perdu dans le monde trop grand et trop anglophone de ffnet ? Alors, le **Fof **est fait pour vous ! Le Fof, c'est le forum francophone, où vous pourrez discuter, délirer, jouer, poser des questions... Lien sur mon profil et dans mes favoris ! Rejoignez-nous !


	2. Danser encore

Voilà le deuxième OS, pas tellement plus joyeux que le premier...

**Disclaimer : **J'ai peur qu'il soit un peu compliqué sur cet OS… Si les personnages sont à JKR et si le titre est celui d'une chanson de Calogero, les idées, en revanche, ont été mélangées par moi. Avec un peu d'attention, vous reconnaîtrez parmi elles une comédie musicale, des chansons, quelques philosophes, et peut-être même quelques écrivains.

Je dédie ce recueil à mes idées noires. Grâce à elles, je suis optimiste sans être candide, idéaliste sans être extrémiste, heureuse sans être égoïste.

Et merci encore à Tallia pour ses relectures et ses conseils.

* * *

**Danser encore**

Théodore Nott regarde ses camarades d'un œil inquisiteur. Ils s'agitent et tourbillonnent, tels des idées dans une pensine. N'ont-ils donc pas compris ? C'est pourtant si simple. Si limpide ! Si évident. L'agitation ne sert à rien. Tous, nous en sommes au même au point.

Ils discutent, sont sérieux, lisent les journaux, parlent d'avenir. La tempête les emporte sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Ils se croient adultes, si adultes, tellement adultes.

Adultes, adultes, adultes. Nous sommes tous des enfants qui jouons. Jouons à être adultes. Jouons à être importants. Jouons à prendre des décisions. Jouons à être raisonnables. Jouons à la petite famille, papa, maman, les enfants. Jouons à avoir un boulot. Jouons à aimer, torturer, blesser. Tous des enfants. Des enfants qui s'échinent, qui crient, qui voient le temps passer. Quand est-ce que le jeu s'arrête ? Quand ? Quand ? Quand ?

Le temps passe, vire, volte, s'efface. Il court, court, court, toujours plus vite. La ronde n'en finit pas d'accélérer, lâcher les mains devient impossible. Ca va trop vite. Alors on continue. Même si c'est du temps perdu. On court, on tourne on s'agite. Quand est-ce que le jeu s'arrête ? Ce n'est pas drôle d'être un adulte. Loin, très loin, l'enfant crie, hurle, il a peur. Il voudrait s'arrêter, se blottir dans les bras de sa maman. S'endormir enfin. Mais Maman n'est plus là, et la nuit est froide, glacée, pénétrante.

Alors l'enfant met un masque, un masque d'adulte. Il joue, tourne, rit, embrasse et blesse. Il parle avec d'autres enfants qui jouent à être adultes. Ils parlent boulot, avenir, enfants, salaires. Ils parlent espoirs, aussi, parfois, et la voix de l'enfant tente de se faire entendre.

Mais non, adultes, adultes, adultes.

Et l'enfant rit. Tout est si dérisoire…

Il n'y a pas de plan. Théodore le sait bien. Pas de plan, pas d'instructions, pas de notice. On ne sait pas où on va, alors on court, on s'agite. On a peur. L'enfant crie.

On se précipite au devant dans la vie, comme si aller vite nous donnait l'impression de savoir ce que nous faisons. On ne sait pas. Personne ne sait. Rien n'est écrit. Nous sommes seuls, tous seuls. Des enfants solitaires qui courent et cherchent, cherchent le contact, cherchent un sens. Y a-t-il un sens ?

Nous voulons tous être rassurés, entourés, compris. Aimés. Mais au bout du compte, on se rend compte, qu'on est toujours tout seul au monde… Et l'enfant pleure, tout seul dans ce corps d'adulte. Et l'adulte, sourit, rit, s'amuse. Parce que c'est ce qu'on doit faire, n'est-ce pas ? On sourit. On rit. On danse. On virevolte. On s'amuse. On se précipite, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Surtout ne pas s'arrêter. Ne pas s'arrêter de tourner.

Théodore regarde autour de lui. La vie est sale. Violente. Moche. Désordonnée. Elle pue et blesse. La vie est une vaste farce sans direction ni signification. Et nous devons bien jouer. Car la vie, c'est tout ce que nous avons.

Pourtant, lui qui le sait, il voudrait tant s'arrêter. On veut tous s'arrêter. Descendre du train, marcher un peu, respirer l'air pur, réfléchir. S'arrêter. Souffler, quelques minutes, dans le froid et le silence. La paix, enfin, pendant un infime moment. Avant de repartir. Vite. Loin. Fort. Toujours plus, toujours.

Mais on ne s'arrête pas. Le train avance, la roue tourne. Toujours plus vite. Et on est dans la danse. La musique accélère, la nuit s'assombrit, la lumière se fait plus crue, les visages se creusent et se durcissent. Sans pitié, sans arrêt, sans souffler. Les rires résonnent. Il y a toujours, toujours des rires qui résonnent. Sans eux, on entendrait les pleurs. Qui veut entendre les pleurs ? Non, non, surtout pas. Les pleurs, ce sont pour les enfants. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Les enfants, c'est faible, et violent à la fois, ça ne réfléchit pas. Nous ne somme plus des enfants.

Alors qui pleure ? Pas nous. On rit. On embrasse. On danse. On aime. On blesse. On torture. On travaille. On rit. On aime. On blesse. On embrasse. On torture. On danse. On tue. On rit.

On joue.

Le regard vague de Théodore en croise un autre, vert, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Le Serpentard a comme un sourire. Potter sait la même chose que lui.

* * *

Une réflexion à partager ?


	3. Allo maman bobo

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, qui j'espère vous plaira. A priori moins triste mais plus cynique que les deux précédents.

Toujours dédiées à mes idées noires, même si Théo s'exprime davantage pour lui que pour moi, cette fois.

Les personnages martyrisés sont à JKR, le titre à Alain Souchon et la chanson en exergue est la superbe Mon vieux, de Daniel Guichard.

* * *

_Mais quand on a juste quinze ans, _

_On a pas le cœur assez grand_

_Pour y loger toutes ces choses-là_

**Allô Maman bobo**

Bien sûr, sa mère à lui n'était pas plus affectueuse ou équilibrée. De son enfance, il gardait le souvenir flou d'une haute silhouette dans une robe souvent noire, parfois verte ou bleue. La sensation d'un parfum qui l'enveloppait le soir, quand il était couché, et de lèvres douces brièvement posées sur son front. Plus tard, elle avait supervisé ses études de loin, l'interrogeant parfois le soir, d'une voix toujours douce.

Quand il était entré à Poudlard, elle lui avait envoyé de courtes lettres, lui enjoignant de bien travailler, d'observer, et de faire honneur à son nom. Elle venait le chercher sur le quai quand il rentrait, droite et fière, et l'accueillait avec un sourire fin et discret.

L'avait-elle déjà pris dans ses bras comme il voyait la grosse Weasley le faire avec ses innombrables rejetons ? Non. Et il préférait. Les démonstrations tapageuses le gênaient et lui semblaient souvent surfaites. Il préférait le calme, la distance, l'observation.

Ca ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ne ressentait rien. Non. Il aimait sa mère, comme elle l'avait aimé aussi. Comme elle avait aimé son père, Théo avait pu le voir dans chacun de ses regards, chacun des gestes qu'elle avait eut pour lui. Et ç'avait été réciproque. Aussi âgé, distant et muet qu'était le vieux Nott, comme on l'appelait, il avait toujours eu un mot tendre, une attention, une caresse pour son épouse.

Théo savait que cette relation n'avait rien de parfait. Mais quelle relation l'est ? Qui pouvait se vanter, dans ses camarades ou ses connaissances, d'avoir une famille fonctionnelle ?

L'observation, c'était le jeu préféré de Théo. Petit garçon, dans le manoir familial, il avait silencieusement observé son père travailler, sa mère broder, les discussions des adultes quand d'autres grandes personnes venaient chez lui. Jouer avec le petit Malefoy ou les filles Greengrass, c'était tellement moins amusant. A Poudlard, il avait pris l'habitude de s'installer dans les coins et d'observer ses camarades, leurs jeux, leurs disputes, leurs bêtises, leurs emportements. Il trouvait ça fascinant.

Alors il pouvait bien le dire, il les connaissait, les autres, et leurs mères, et leurs familles dégénérées.

Les Malefoy ? Tellement engoncés dans leurs traditions et leur peur que même les cheveux de Narcissa n'osaient pas bouger sans qu'on le leur demande. Elle était belle, tiens, Narcissa, confite dans sa beauté de porcelaine. Elle les aimait, Narcissa, ses deux hommes. Elle avait pour Drago une passion dévorante, que le garçon assumait mal. Entre désir d'échapper à cette emprise et passion réciproque, il ne savait jamais comment lui répondre, se vantait des colis qu'elle envoyait, et râlait lors des soirées mondaines, dès qu'elle arrangeait son col.

Les Parkinson ? La vieille Carla était jalouse de sa fille, la critiquait constamment. Pansy n'était jamais habillée comme il fallait, coiffée avec assez de soin, et ne se tenait jamais comme une jeune fille de bonne famille. Tout compliment adressé à sa fille lui rentrait dans le cœur comme une lame et amenait automatiquement une grimace sur son visage, assorti d'un commentaire acerbe, soulignant un défaut, une erreur, quoi que ce soit. Pansy, habituée, ne disait plus rien. Avec les années, elle avait même appris à en jouer, levant les yeux au ciel lorsque sa mère la réprimandait, cherchant les reproches par jeu.

Zabini, ah, Zabini, il était gâté. Sa mère était une croqueuse d'hommes, épousant tour à tour des hommes riches qui mourraient ensuite mystérieusement. Les Aurors n'avaient jamais rien pu prouver. Blaise était le fils de son troisième mari, qui était un Sang-Pur moyen, d'origine floue et un peu douteuse, mais fort riche. La question de la naissance de ce fils était un mystère qui faisait encore les fins de soirées chuchotantes de la bonne société Sang-Pure, qui invitait madame Zabini pour frissonner au contact du scandale. On disait de la belle Elladora Zabini qu'elle ne se préoccupait que d'elle et ne voulait absolument pas abîmer son corps parfait avec une grossesse. Et pourtant, il y avait eu Blaise. Et elle semblait beaucoup l'aimer. Elle le couvait, le gâtait, voulait toujours qu'il soit le plus beau. Lui la traitait avec une admiration mêlée de dédain, repoussant ses brusques tentatives de rapprochement, mais ne supportant pas de rester trop longtemps sans nouvelles, et détestant systématiquement ses nouveaux époux.

Et ne croyez pas que seuls les Sangs-Purs, sous prétexte d'être des Sangs-Purs, étaient les seuls à avoir des familles de forcenés qui ne pouvaient mener qu'à l'asile. Théo observait autant les autres que ceux de sa maison. Et c'était pas mieux.

Les Weasley ? Ah, les Weasley, l'exemple même de famille aimante, équilibrée… En un mot, parfaite. Oui mais non, hein. Justement. Un minimum d'observation et d'attention le démontre parfaitement. La grosse Weasley, si accueillante, si étouffante, si présente tout simplement, que ses trois enfants les plus âgés se sont tirés dès qu'ils en ont eu l'occasion. Les jumeaux, eux, ne font que des conneries depuis leur plus tendre enfance, tentant à leur façon d'échapper à cette attention insupportable. Quant aux deux derniers, franchement… Entre l'autre, Ron, qui s'était mis dans l'ombre de Potter et Granger comme il avait été dans celle de sa mère, et la fille, la seule fille, tellement couvée qu'elle est garçon manqué et gourgandine à la fois…

Et les sœurs Patil, les jumelles, tellement semblables qu'on se demandait parfois si leurs parents ne les confondaient pas. Dans les soirées mondaines, elles étaient maussades, dans leurs coins, ignorées des autres et de leurs parents. Leur mère, l'envoûtante Shaarmina, se préoccupait beaucoup de l'avenir de ses filles, faisait des pieds et des mains pour les placer dans les meilleurs stages et leur faire rencontrer des jeunes hommes de la plus haute société. Mais jamais elle ne leur demandait ce qu'elles voulaient faire. Leurs voies étaient toutes tracées : Padma, la Serdaigle, serait Médicomage, et Parvati prendrait la succession de l'affaire familiale.

Et Boot, le mignon Terry Boot, qui préférait les garçons… Il était d'ascendance moldue, aussi Théo n'avait pu observer autant ses parents que pour nombre de ses camarades. Mais l'accueil que sa mère lui faisait, sur le quai 9 ¾, ainsi que le nombre de lettres qu'il recevait, indiquaient bien des choses. Entre autre que monsieur Boot devait bien peu se soucier de sa famille, et que sa femme, elle, reportait tout son amour sur son fils. Amour qu'il lui rendait tellement qu'il ne trouvait aucune fille qui approchât sa mère.

Susan Bones, elle, était un cas qui l'intéressait beaucoup. En apparence, la famille Bones était tellement l'archétype des Poufsouffles qu'on pouvait les croire ennuyeux et sans histoires. Deux parents travaillant pour le Ministère, une fille unique, une entente molle mais présente, pas de vrais conflits. L'entente très forte entre Susan et sa tante pouvait déjà faire naître un doute qui assombrissait ce tableau parfait. Et en effet, il y avait bien un accroc dans cette partition. Susan et sa mère ne se parlaient pas. Oh, bien sûr, elles se disaient bonjour, et s'écrivaient à intervalles réguliers, racontant les petits faits du quotidien. Mais elles ne se parlaient pas. Susan n'avait des questions et des conversations qu'avec sa tante, que sa mère méprisait.

Tous dérangés, dingues, abîmés, plein de manques, de défauts, de folie.

Et tous ça grandissait, mûrissait, évoluait. Se marierai bientôt pour engendrer d'autres enfants tout aussi dérangés, dingues, abîmés.

En attendant, ça tournait tournait tournait dans Poudlard, discutant et se disputant, se plaignant, râlant, gesticulant. Maman n'avait pas envoyé le colis, Mère le harcelait de lettres, Elle avait encore dit une connerie. Ils en parlaient beaucoup, tout le temps, tous autant qu'ils étaient, et changeaient d'attitude au fur et à mesure que le quai se rapprochait. Là, ils rejoignaient leurs mères avec des attitudes d'enfants encore allaités, oubliant les sourires et remarques ironiques qu'ils adoptaient d'habitude.

Quoi qu'ils en disent tous, une mère est une mère.

Et on n'en a qu'une.

* * *

Je précise que les opinions exprimées sont celles de Théo et non les miennes. Il prend son indépendance ^^

Et comme d'habitude, les reviews sont les bienvenues, quoi qu'elles disent...


	4. L'éducation sentimentale

Celui-ci, je vous préviens tout de suite, est un peu différent des précédents. L'idée de base vient de la communauté "hp_het" sur LJ, et m'intéressait. A voir si j'ai réussi mon coup, j'attends vos avis...

Comme d'habitude, tout est à JKR, sauf le titre de Flaubert.

* * *

**L'éducation sentimentale**

Il était une fois une méchante sorcière qui fut enfermée à Azkaban.

Bellatrix Lestrange était une légende. Dans le monde sorcier anglais, la torture du couple Londubat, suivi du procès des Mangemorts, avait laissé autour d'elle une aura d'effroi qui avait perduré bien après son emprisonnement.

Au manoir Nott, on en parlait peu. Pour tout dire, on évitait plutôt le sujet. Trop heureux que Tancrède ait échappé à Azkaban après des interrogatoires assez houleux. Et puis, le fait qu'Alma Nott ait bien connu Bellatrix à l'époque de Poudlard aidait peu. On aurait presque pu dire qu'elles avaient été amies, si ça n'avait pas été un aussi grand mot pour qualifier leurs rapports courtois. Et puis, Alma n'avait jamais approuvé son engagement actif dans les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Avec la mort d'Alma et le retour de Lord Voldemort, le nom de Bellatrix Lestrange fut à nouveau murmuré. Y compris chez Théodore. Pendant l'été qui suivit la quatrième année de Théodore, son père disparût souvent au service du Seigneur. Il avait des choses à se faire pardonner. Et son état général oscillait entre excitation et désespoir morbide. Il avait peur, toujours. Il marchait vers la mort avec de la fièvre dans les yeux, conscient d'être dans le camp des perdants.

Pour tenter de garder son père auprès de lui, Théodore lui parlait de sa mère. Il savait qu'elle manquait à son père. Mais Tancrède répondait en lui racontant ses hauts faits, lors de la première guerre. Théodore découvrit Bellatrix, son goût du sang et de la torture, sa folie douce. Et sentit, derrière le portrait qu'en faisait son père, la fascination morbide et glaciale qu'elle exerçait sur tous ces hommes – le mage noir compris, se dit-il.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Lorsqu'il reçut la Gazette qui annonçait l'évasion de dix Mangemorts considérés comme les plus dangereux qui soient, un seul visage lui sauta aux yeux. La seule femme au milieu de ces hommes, la plus fidèle – la plus fanatique. La photo datait, visiblement : elle n'avait pas l'air si âgée. Les paupières lourdes, la moue orgueilleuse, le port de tête des Black – Narcissa avait le même – elle n'était pas vraiment belle. Mais elle marquait les esprits – tous les esprits, comprit-il en croisant le regard hanté du fis Londubat.

En juin, l'arrestation de son père aux côtés des Lestrange ne le surprit qu'à moitié. Il savait bien que quelque chose se tramait. Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait envoyé ses meilleurs hommes – bien que son père n'en fit clairement pas partie, c'était au moins vrai pour Bellatrix Lestrange – contre Potter, en revanche, l'étonna. Il nota et classa soigneusement cette information dans son esprit. Il savait que le Seigneur devait en vouloir particulièrement à son condisciple, mais cet affrontement ouvrait des perspectives intéressantes.

Il ne fut pas plus inquiet pour son père, cependant. Maintenant que tout le monde savait que le mage noir était de retour, Tancrède Nott et les autres ne resteraient pas longtemps à Azkaban.

Et en effet. Ils furent dehors avant même que Théodore ne soit rentré chez lui pour les vacances. Oh, bien sûr, les Aurors revinrent le chercher et mirent le manoir sens dessus-dessous. Mais ils ne risquaient pas de le trouver chez lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait établi ses quartiers au manoir Malefoy. Théodore, lui, avait seize ans, et intéressait donc déjà le mage noir. Il passa plusieurs journées chez les Malefoy, impressionné et effrayé par les yeux rouges et le visage sans nez, tentant surtout de se faire oublier. Heureusement, il avait l'air d'en avoir surtout après Drago – et Théodore reconnaissait sa propre peur sur le visage défait de son camarade, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en colère. Quoique, c'était presque pire lorsqu'il était heureux.

C'est dans ces circonstances que Théodore rencontra Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lorsque son père le fit entrer dans la pièce et qu'il se retrouva pour la première fois face à celui qui hantait les cauchemars de toute la communauté magique, il baissa immédiatement les yeux. Le Seigneur lui ordonna de s'approcher et de relever la tête – ce qu'il fit dans l'instant. Pour autant, il ne put regarder le mage noir, et laissa errer son regard sur les Mangemorts qui l'entouraient. Il reconnut sans surprise son professeur de Potions, quelques autres dont il avait vu les photos dans le journal – et, avec stupéfaction, Bellatrix Lestrange.

De près, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la photo de la Gazette. Certes, ses traits étaient les mêmes, bien que creusés pas l'âge et la détention. Mais surtout, ce qu'aucune photo n'aurait pu rendre, c'était la vie et la passion qui l'animaient visiblement. Elle avait de la fièvre dans les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes, et elle était haletante, comme si elle avait courut ou qu'elle tentait d'aspirer la scène – alors même qu'il ne se passait rien.

Théodore découvrit rapidement que c'était l'attitude normale de Bellatrix Lestrange – si tant est que quiconque puisse considérer cela comme normal. Elle semblait souffrir de la disgrâce qui affectait son beau-frère, et faisait tout son possible pour affirmer, à chaque instant, sa fidélité envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui semblait apprécier de telles démonstrations, mais également s'en moquer un peu. Théodore, lui, pouvait difficilement détacher ses yeux d'elle lorsqu'il était au manoir Malefoy. Une telle passion le fascinait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut de retour à Poudlard pour sa sixième année qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle lui manquait. Il passait ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie à repenser à ses yeux, à ses mots. Il tenta vaguement de faire son portrait, mais déchira rapidement son parchemin, frustré. Il n'avait jamais su dessiner, et si une photo ne pouvait rendre son essence, comment l'aurait-il pu ?

Pour les vacances de Noël, il la revit enfin. Pendant toute la journée qui précéda ce moment, son cœur battit douloureusement dans sa poitrine, il se sentait oppressé, il avait les mains moites. Il ne comprenait pas. Quand il entra aux côtés de son père dans la salle de réception du manoir Malefoy, elle fut la première qu'il vit. Son cœur explosa et son souffle se coupa. Il la dévorait du regard, inconscient des autres.

Il passa la soirée à noter tous les petits détails. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il la revit avant de retourner à Poudlard – et donc avant l'été suivant. Elle avait les lèvres rouges, un peu déchirées – elle se les mordait souvent. Ses cheveux étaient négligés, mais longs et d'un noir aussi envoûtant que celui de ses yeux. Elle avait les joues creusées, comme si elle ne mangeait pas assez, même si elle était sortie d'Azkaban. Son corps montrait aussi les marques de la détention et de l'âge.

Mais elle était magnifique. En la voyant valser avec son mari sur la piste de danse, Théodore eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur – aussi mélodramatique que soit cette image. C'est d'ailleurs l'idée même d'une telle sensation qu'il comprit. Il était amoureux. Que Morgane brûle !

Pour la première fois, il se servit un verre de whisky pur feu. La première gorgée le brûla et le fit tousser. La deuxième lui fit du bien. Il passa le reste de la soirée à la regarder, son verre à la main, buvant une gorgée de temps en temps. Prenant soin de ne pas se resservir pour autant. Il avait toujours trouvé détestable et méprisable les gens qui se saoulaient – quelles que puissent être leurs raisons.

Quand il fut de retour à Poudlard, il fit tout pour se sortir cette passion ridicule de la tête. Il se répéta que ce n'était qu'un feu de paille d'adolescent, une chimère. Qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Qu'elle avait l'âge de sa mère. Qu'elle était mariée. Qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son existence. Que même si elle l'avait connue, elle n'aurait fait que rire. Il tenta même de se convaincre qu'il cherchait une figure maternelle en elle. Puis il rit. Bellatrix Lestrange, une figure maternelle ? Allons !

Il accusa ensuite ses hormones. Il se força à regarder les filles de Poudlard, comme Blaise. Il admira les longues jambes de Cho Chang et la poitrine abondante de Felicia Hotch. Il passa du temps avec Juliet Wilcox – après tout, il allait l'épouser.

Mais rien n'y fit. Devant ses yeux, dans ses rêves et ses pensées, il n'y avait que Bellatrix Lestrange. Et cette passion l'exaspérait. Mais il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser. Sa raison n'y faisait rien. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le trahissait.

Quand il reprit le train après ses examens et la mort de Dumbledore, il savait qu'il allait vivre un tournant. Il avait dix-sept ans, Dumbledore était mort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait pas tarder à renverser le Ministère. Il faudrait qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. Qu'il soit marqué. Et malgré une certaine exaltation, il avait peur. Voir Drago se décomposer tout au long de l'année l'avait convaincu davantage, si c'était possible, que le service du lord noir n'était pas une sinécure. Mais d'un autre côté… Elle serait plus proche…

La revoir lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait atteint le point de non retour. Il sut au premier regard qu'il se ferait couper en morceaux si elle le lui demandait.

Il comprit aussi à quel point la déchéance des Malefoy, et la sienne par extension, avait coûté à Bellatrix. Elle paraissait encore plus hantée qu'auparavant, encore plus désespérée d'attirer sur elle le regard du Maître, un regard qui serait enfin satisfait et non plus méprisant, comme c'était visiblement le cas depuis quelques mois. La voir comme ça lui serrait le cœur.

Il n'était pas jaloux. Il savait confusément que la passion de Bellatrix pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait rien de charnel. Il n'était pas plus jaloux de Rodolphus, le grand, froid et silencieux Rodolphus, toujours aux côtés de son épouse. Il ignorait tout de ce qui pouvait unir ce couple, au-delà de la prison et de leur attachement sans faille au mage noir. Mais ça ne lui importait pas. Ce qui l'intéressait chez Bellatrix, ce n'était pas son corps, et l'aspect charnel d'une relation, se répétait-il avec une moue de dédain. Les exploits de Blaise, qu'il leur avait raconté avec force détails, n'avaient pas éveillé grand-chose en lui.

Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'approcher. Lui parler. La toucher peut-être. Lui faire savoir qu'il existait, qu'il était là, et qu'il serait toujours là. Qu'il lui était fidèle et le resterait toujours.

Oh, bien sûr, il savait que ça ne lui ferait pas grand-chose. Il était amoureux et exalté, pas crétin. Il n'était pas un de ces foutus Gryffondor qui ne savent pas réfléchir. Il savait que Bellatrix était bien plus puissante que lui, et qu'elle n'avait que faire d'un admirateur, elle qui était toute dévouée au Maître.

Mais tant pis. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Alors ce jour-là, il osa enfin l'approcher. Bien droit devant elle, le bras encore douloureux du tatouage, le cœur affolé mais le visage calme, il la salua, et lui demanda si elle accepterait de l'entraîner. Elle haussa un peu les sourcils, commença à sourire.

« Je manque d'entraînement. Et je souhaiterais apprendre de la meilleure. »

Son sourire s'étira encore, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle avait le même regard lorsque le Maître lui confiait une mission. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Les entraînements avec Bellatrix n'avaient rien d'une partie de plaisir. Elle était sévère, dure. Sadique. Elle n'hésitait pas à le blesser. Mais il ne disait rien. Il apprenait, et elle était vraiment la meilleure. Et elle était heureuse, quand elle l'entraînait.

Et puis, le Ministère fut renversé et les Mangemorts prirent le pouvoir. L'exaltation s'empara d'eux tous. Ils arrivaient enfin au but qu'ils s'étaient fixé des années auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres et défendu sa vision du monde sorcier. Enfin, les choses allaient changer, et les Sangs-Purs allaient retrouver la place qui était la leur. En éliminant les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang.

Théodore vécut cette période comme dans un brouillard. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Potter avait disparu, il était recherché. Le Maître, lui, recherchait un artefact mystérieux et inconnu, gardant ses réflexions pour lui. Bellatrix était heureuse, son Seigneur avait gagné. Elle l'entraînait toujours. Il apprenait à se battre, à attaquer. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça durerait. Qu'importe. Il était auprès d'elle.

Peu avant la rentrée, et pour la première fois, il réussit à l'atteindre d'un sort cuisant, qui laissa une marque sur sa joue et lui arracha un petit cri. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda fixement, caressant la brûlure. Puis elle eut un sourire, ce fameux sourire tordu qu'il adorait.

Et les cours reprirent. La rébellion des Gryffondors – et de quelques autres, les sévices des Carrow, Théodore ne vit rien de tout ça. Ou presque.

Il savait bien ce qu'il se passait. Que dehors, les Sangs-de-Bourbe étaient traqués et arrêtés. Que les Mangemorts avaient le pouvoir et transformaient la société sorcière en un monde de terreur et de délation. Que Rogue, le fidèle Rogue, le bras droit, ne faisait que reproduire cette atmosphère au sein de l'école.

Il savait aussi, froidement et logiquement, avec une clarté et une certitude absolue, que ça ne durerait pas. Ca ne pouvait pas durer.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il irait au bout. Parce qu'il était sans doute le seul à réaliser que toute cette histoire finirait dans le sang. Mais surtout parce que, même s'il n'était pas le seul, il savait que Bellatrix irait au bout. Et qu'aussi fort qu'il l'aurait souhaité, il ne pouvait la laisser. Il irait avec elle.

Quand il la revit enfin, aux vacances de noël, le voile se déchira à nouveau. Il avait l'impression de ne vivre que quand il était à côté d'elle.

Il se gifla violemment quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait pensé. Il était ridicule. Un crétin romantique de dix-sept ans, qui ne connaissait rien à la vie et avait trop lu de pièces de Shakespeare. Ridicule et pathétique.

Il s'inclina devant Rodolphus et invita Bellatrix à danser. Elle le suivit sur la piste de danse et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux et les avait relevés. Cela dégageait son cou et ses épaules, accentuant encore son port de tête de reine. Elle était belle. Ses yeux brillaient de fièvre et son sourire était penché, inquiétant, fou. Superbe.

Après la valse, il s'excusa en balbutiant, sortit sur le balcon. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et s'accouda sur le rebord, les yeux fixés sur la nuit.

Il se tourna vers elle, l'observant attentivement, passionnément. Comme s'il la voyait pour la dernière fois. Ou comme si c'était la première fois. Toujours était-il qu'il tentait de graver chaque moment, chaque détail d'elle dans sa mémoire.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et sans réfléchir, comme s'il ne contrôlait plus rien, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Elle se laissa faire. Elle ouvrit même un peu les lèvres pour lui laisser le passage. Il la serra contre lui, les bras autour de sa taille, et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou à lui. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Il aurait pu mourir.

Elle le repoussa et retourna dans la salle avec son éternel petit sourire tordu.

Quand il quitta la soirée de Noël des Mangemorts, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil. Cela, plus que tout le reste, lui fit peur.

Après… Oh, après, le brouillard reprit. Seules ses pensées restaient enflammées. Il avait de grands frissons quand il repensait à la sensation des lèvres de Bellatrix sur les siennes.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Quand bien même ils auraient gagné cette guerre, il ne se passerait rien de plus entre lui et Bellatrix. Elle était mariée. Et elle se fichait bien de lui. Elle n'avait de passion que pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa vie entière lui était consacrée. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Alors il chérissait ses souvenirs.

Aussi, quand la rumeur se répandit puis se confirma que Potter était dans les murs, et qu'il avait prit le pouvoir, il sut. Il rassembla ses affaires sans un bruit et profita de l'occasion qui lui était offerte d'échapper à la bataille. Certains de ses camarades murmuraient qu'ils rejoindraient les Mangemorts dès leur arrivée de l'autre côté. Lui souriait tristement.

Il rentra chez lui, alluma un feu, et attendit.

Ce furent les hiboux qui le trouvèrent en premier. Rapidement suivis par des Aurors, qui vinrent lui annoncer l'arrestation de son père. Avec un regard soupçonneux, de celui qui annonçait le retour de la chasse aux cracmols, et qui, il s'en doutait, le suivrait pour le restant de ses jours. Fils de Mangemort, Mangemort. C'était si facile.

Mais peu importait. Elle était morte. Morte, bien sûr, juste avant son maître. Elle avait accompli sa mission, fidèle jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort. Seul lui resterait le souvenir enflammé du balcon.

Il fut innocenté, bien sûr. Personne ne l'avait vu sur le champ de bataille, et il avait été convenu qu'on ne retiendrait pas contre les élèves les sévices qu'ils avaient dû faire subir à d'autres, sur ordre des Carrow. Il passa ses ASPICS avec un certain succès, récupéra le manoir un moment placé sous contrôle judiciaire, et reprit les « affaires familiales », qui consistaient principalement en de judicieux placements.

Il épousa Juliet Wilcox et eut même des enfants.

Mais son meilleur souvenir, celui qui le réveillait parfois la nuit, ou le faisait sourire lors des réunions, un drôle de sourire tordu que Juliet détestait, c'était celui de Bellatrix dans ses bras.

* * *

Donc ? Ai-je réussi à vous y faire croire ?


	5. Deux pas en avant, trois pas en arrière

Il m'aura fallu du temps pour écrire cet OS. Je n'avais sûrement pas tellement envie. Merci à **Tallia** pour le coup de pied aux fesses tout en douceur, dont j'avais probablement besoin.

Théo est à JKR, le reste, tout le reste... Bien à moi.

* * *

**Deux pas en avant, trois pas en arrière**

Lors de l'enterrement, il avait été digne et droit. Il s'était tenu aux côtés de son père dans sa robe noire, le regard haut. Il n'avait pas versé une larme quand cette vieille folle, qu'il n'avait jamais vue, s'était jetée dans ses bras en pleurant. Il avait eu un regard méprisant pour cette ancienne amie qui lui avait dit, les larmes dans la voix, que c'étaient toujours les meilleurs qui partaient en premier. Il avait subi les poignées de main et les condoléances vides de sens. Oui, c'était triste. Quelle tragédie, effectivement. Une femme si douce, si gentille. Si fière ! Ils étaient tous désolés pour lui. Théo n'avait rien dit.

Quand son père lui avait annoncé la nouvelle… Il avait quitté le bureau du Professeur Rogue sans un mot. Il avait marché dans les couloirs comme un automate. Arrivé devant la Salle Commune, il avait continué, marchant sans but, ne voyant rien ni personne. La douleur l'étouffait, lui dévorait les entrailles. Peut-être qu'en marchant assez longtemps…

Son père l'avait retrouvé avant pour l'emmener chez eux. Ils avaient dîné dans un silence morne, entrecoupés de détails pour la cérémonie et de quelques appels par cheminée ou messages par hiboux. Les gens étaient si compatissants.

Quand il était retourné au Château, ses camarades de classe lui avaient tous manifesté leur soutien. Plus ou moins ouvertement, certains se contentant de lui parler d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude. Il en avait ri, intérieurement.

Et après avoir jeté un sort de silence sur son baldaquin, il avait pleuré, pleuré tous son saoul la mort de sa mère, essayant de noyer la boule de douleur pure qui lui oppressait le ventre, là, juste là, à droite au-dessus de l'aine.

Il avait passé ses examens dans une sorte de brouillard. Tu es tellement courageux, Théo, vraiment, je t'admire. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

Lui non plus ne savait pas. Il était incapable de se souvenir des questions un quart d'heure après avoir rendu sa copie. Il ne savait pas. Il ne réfléchissait plus, la boule prenait toute la place. Et les questions, toujours les mêmes. Pourquoi ? C'est pas juste, pas juste, elle s'est battue ! Et comment on va faire, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Père ne va jamais survivre à ça. Je ne peux pas perdre Père aussi ! Pourquoi c'est arrivé, pourquoi ?

Il rêvait, aussi. Il rêvait du corps de sa mère étendu sur ce lit, sans un geste. Il rêvait de son sourire quand il était petit. Il rêvait qu'elle revenait et qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras. Il rêvait que son père mourrait et qu'il était seul, tout seul. Des rêves illusoires, des rêves d'un autre temps, des rêves de gosses qui le réveillaient en sursaut, haletant et en larmes, et restaient accrochés à lui pendant plusieurs jours.

Rentrer à la maison pour les vacances lui avait fait un choc. Comme une réalisation – alors qu'il le savait, pourtant ! Plus de tulipes dans les vases. Plus de parfum frais dans l'air. Plus de discussion sur les nouvelles potions à essayer. Plus que son père et le silence. Et le calme du parc.

Retrouver Poudlard avait été une sorte de soulagement. Autour de lui, les autres souriaient, riaient. Vivaient. Avaient-ils donc déjà oublié ? Dans les « ça va ? », plus que la politesse vague, déjà, quand on l'avait abreuvé de sollicitude deux mois avant. A table, Pansy parlait de sa mère avec aigreur, racontant comment elle l'avait abreuvée de régimes et d'humiliations tout l'été.

En cours d'astronomie, le professeur Sinistra avait fait le cours sur la constellation du cygne, et Théo avait souri. C'était celle que préférait sa mère, qu'il avait appris à reconnaître en premier, quand il était petit et qu'elle lui montrait les étoiles avant d'aller se coucher. Il faudrait qu'il lui éc…

Et la boule fut de retour, là, juste là, à droite au-dessus de l'aine, le pliant en deux et lui coupant le souffle. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Blaise lui avait jeté un drôle de regard et il avait fait non de la tête, ce n'est rien, regarde dans le télescope.

Il avait rêvé que des Aurors venaient chez eux. Ils lui apprenaient que sa mère était en vie mais ne voulait plus les voir, lui et son père, qu'elle s'était enfuie. Et qu'on lui avait dit qu'elle était morte pour l'épargner.

Le lendemain, il fut encore plus distant et hargneux que d'habitude. Quand Drago lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, il se contenta d'un regard noir. Suivi d'un souffle. Rien.

Le sept octobre, il avait séché le cours de Métamorphose et était allé marcher sous la pluie dans le parc pendant deux grandes heures. Un an avant, il avait reçu une lettre de sa mère. Elle allait mieux. Elle espérait être complètement guérie bientôt. Et en tout cas, ils pourraient aller au Bal du Nouvel An du Ministère, cette année : elle avait repris des couleurs et elle voulait danser.

Elle avait fait une rechute trois jours après cette soirée.

Pour ce premier noël sans elle, ils avaient été invités chez les Malefoy. La soirée avait été calme mais sympathique, pas trop guindée. Le repas avait été succulent. Et Théo s'était couché en retenant ses larmes, encore.

A quoi bon pleurer ? Se disait-il souvent. Ca ne la fera pas revenir. Elle est morte, morte, morte. Et personne n'y est pour rien. Elle était malade. Les Médicomages ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu. Elle s'est battue, elle voulait vivre. Elle était malade. Ca arrive, c'est tout, ce n'est la faute de personne.

Il voulait un coupable.

C'était trop injuste, injuste, injuste. Il voulait un coupable. Il voulait pouvoir en vouloir à quelqu'un. Taper sur quelqu'un, lui faire du mal, le faire souffrir comme il souffrait. Haïr, c'est tellement plus facile.

Il vit arriver le mois de juin en tremblant. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Le seize, il s'enferma dans son dortoir, dans son lit à baldaquin, avec un livre sur les étoiles passionnant. Il n'avait pas l'intention de croiser qui que ce soit, de parler à qui que ce soit. C'était son deuil, cette foutue putain de journée, et il faudrait bien qu'elle passe. Mais que personne ne lui parle.

Et puis… Et puis Crabbe et Goyle étaient entrés en rigolant dans la pièce, parlant d'il ne savait quoi… Il était sorti de son lit en tremblant, avait enfilé ses chaussures à toute vitesse sans répondre à leurs questions et s'était enfui du dortoir.

Il avait marché sans but dans le château, consumé par la rage. Il avait croisé deux petites Serdaigle qui discutaient… Elles n'y étaient pour rien, les pauvres, elles ne connaissaient ni lui ni sa mère… Il avait eu envie de les tuer, là tout de suite, à mains nues et avec violence. Cogner avec ses poings, comme un moldu, pour effacer les sourires et les rires, et pour noyer la douleur dans le défoulement physique. Il avait accéléré. Il comprenait confusément la vieille rengaine « œil pour œil, dent pour dent ». Une telle rage, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de coupable… Qu'est-ce que c'était quand il y en avait un ?

Il rentra épuisé, ce soir-là, sous l'œil dubitatif de ses camarades. Le « ça va ? » de Drago avait une autre intonation que d'habitude. Et pour la première fois, le regardant dans les yeux, il dit non. Et se coucha. Dormit sans rêve, enfin !

Le lendemain, ça allait un peu mieux. La boule était là, mais la douleur était plus sourde, plus diffuse. Plus calme ?

Après, ça alla mieux, malgré tout. Il devait bien l'admettre. Bien sûr, la douleur était toujours là, prête à surgir. Il suffisait d'un mot, d'une odeur, d'une impression. Pendant l'été, il allait lui-même cueillir des tulipes et les arrangeait dans les vases, pour raviver le manoir silencieux. En fouillant dans ses affaires, il retomba sur une vieille photo. Il devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans, et sa mère lui apprenait à écrire. Il tirait la langue en s'appliquant, et elle riait. Il la mit dans la bourse qu'il avait toujours sur lui.

Il lui arrivait encore d'avoir envie de lui écrire. Pour lui raconter sa journée, discuter d'une anecdote – ce qu'il n'avait jamais tellement fait auparavant, en fait.

D'autres fois, une scène mineure de leur passé le hantait – parfois pendant plusieurs jours. Elle n'avait pas tellement d'importance, pourtant, mais il s'en souvenait dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à la couleur de sa robe. La boule n'était plus là, mais c'était une vague de chagrin qui l'envahissait alors, commençant dans la poitrine pour s'étendre à tout le corps, le laissant frissonnant et fatigué.

Au moins, elle ne souffrait plus. A la fin, sa maladie ne la laissait même plus s'assoir tellement ça la fatiguait, et elle ne dormait plus que pendant de courtes durées. Maintenant, elle était en paix. Etait-elle d'ailleurs quelque part ? Certains disaient qu'à la mort, les corps et les âmes rejoignaient la magie – et que donc les morts étaient tout autour de nous, invisibles mais pouvant nous voir, eux, nous aider, nous entourer.

Sa mère était-elle là, quelque part ? Pouvait-elle le voir ? Etait-ce elle qu'il sentait, parfois, lorsque la vie paraissait si lourde et qu'il était si fatigué ? Il avait envie de le croire.

Il imaginait parfois qu'il parlait avec elle. Mais ses réponses changeaient toujours, il n'arrivait pas à être sûr. Qu'aurait-elle dit ? Qu'aurait-elle fait ? Qu'aurait-elle pensé ? Il ne la connaissait pas si bien, apparemment.

Oh, c'était tellement injuste ! Pourquoi elle ?

Il lui arrivait encore d'avoir envie de hurler. Alors il mettait son visage dans son oreiller, il ouvrait la bouche, et il laissait un cri silencieux, long et douloureux, s'échapper. Un cri que personne n'entendrait, et la vague qui lui envahissait tout le corps – avant de s'apaiser et de sécher ses larmes.

Parfois, il pensait enfin s'être remis. Avoir accepté. C'était injuste, oui. Et il haussait les épaules pour raconter la maladie, les traitements, la mort. C'était affreux et injuste. Mais c'était comme ça. Il fallait bien continuer à vivre.

Et puis il croisait une dame avec un enfant sur le Chemin de Traverse et il était transpercé par une lame, là, à droite, juste au-dessus de l'aine.

Quand il avait quitté Poudlard et commencé ses études, il s'était retrouvé avec des gens qui ne le connaissaient pas forcément. Certains avec qui il avait même sympathisé. Et invariablement arrivait le moment où on lui demandait ce que faisaient ses parents. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus drôle, entre « mon père est à Azkaban » et « ma mère est morte ». Le « désolé » qui suivait avait à peu près la même saveur.

Ne dites rien, allez. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. La vie est juste une salope. Et votre désolation n'y change rien. Il vivait avec.

Le jour de son mariage avec Juliette Wilcox, il était heureux. Raisonnablement, comme un homme qui accomplit un devoir qui ne lui répugne pas trop, épouse la fille qui lui est promise depuis son seizième anniversaire – et avec qui il s'entend plutôt bien. Il avait prononcé les vœux et l'avait regardée en souriant. Elle était ravissante dans sa robe blanche, avec son diadème en or.

Et pendant la soirée qui avait suivi, il l'avait regardée tandis qu'elle dansait la première valse dans les bras de son père, radieuse. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la rejoindre au bras de sa mère. Ou d'une sœur. Mais il n'avait personne, plus personne, pas même son père pour lui lancer un sourire. Il n'était plus Théo, juste Nott, le dernier Nott.

Juliette était le futur, décida-t-il.

Mais il aurait aimé que sa mère soit là pour le voir.

Lorsqu'il avait eu une fille, son premier mot, à Sainte-Mangouste, avait été Alma. Et Juliette avait hoché la tête en souriant. C'était un joli prénom, Alma, fait pour une Nott. Et elle aurait une merveilleuse grand-mère pour veiller sur elle.

Le seize juin, Théo se levait toujours tôt. Il allait marcher dans le parc, regarder et respirer les tulipes. Et lui qui était toujours si droit, si froid, si digne… Serrait fort ses enfants contre lui.

* * *

Un sentiment à partager ?


	6. Un visage dans le ciel

Comme souvent avec Théo, je laisse le soin à mon inspiration de trouver des sujets... Je vous laisse avec ses souvenirs.

* * *

**Un visage dans le ciel**

Elle avait ce sourire un peu crispé qui gardait les lèvres serrées, sans montrer les dents, mais qui pourtant illuminait ses yeux et son visage tout entier.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, depuis quelques jours, ce visage le hantait.

Il en revoyait chaque détail, le teint un peu pâle de la peau, la forme droite du nez, la finesse des lèvres, roses pâles, jamais maquillées. Les ridules autour des yeux et de la bouche, celle qui marquait doucement son front, et la teinte exacte du châtain de ses cheveux.

Il ne savait plus s'ils étaient longs ou courts, s'il avait toujours connu ce sourire ou si c'était celui des derniers mois, quand elle était fatiguée et malade, les cheveux, trop abimés, coupés en un carré qui la rajeunissait, la faisant paraître plus fragile.

Depuis quelques jours, ce visage le hantait.

Ca ne le rendait pas tellement triste – pas tellement plus que d'habitude. Il n'attachait pas de souvenir particulier à ce sourire, lui semblait-il. Mais il était là, devant ses yeux. C'était… perturbant.

Après ce visage, ce sourire, venaient d'autres images, comme des photos plus vivides et plus insistantes, qu'il ne pouvait ranger tranquillement dans un tiroir. Le sourire large de la vraie joie, qu'elle montrait en privé uniquement. Le visage plissé par la concentration lorsqu'elle taillait les roses et les tulipes du jardin, la ride du front se creusant, celles de la bouche se faisant plus dure. Le regard qui s'adoucissait dès qu'elle le posait sur lui. Le sourire amoureux qu'elle réservait à son père, complice. Les cheveux longs, légèrement bouclés, qui dévalaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins, et dont une mèche, toujours, s'échappait lorsqu'elle tentait de les maintenir par une attache quelconque.

La voix, douce, un peu aiguë, qui chantonnait doucement le soir, répétait inlassablement les leçons et savait d'un mot appuyer où ça faisait mal pour punir, gronder, conseiller. Le maintien altier qui regardait le monde, et qui ne s'était même pas effondré avec la maladie, malgré les heures passées allongée. Le cou fin, gracieux, qui portait au mieux les plus beaux bijoux.

Les repas calmes, parfois trop silencieux, servis par l'elfe zélé, tandis qu'Alma et Tancrède discutaient de futilités, lui expliquant ses derniers contrats et elle critiquant la tenue de Clara Parkinson au dernier gala du Ministère. Les piques, parfois, quand elle avait trop dépensé et qu'il avait oublié son anniversaire.

Le regard de son père, toujours amoureux. Sa voix, étouffée, lorsqu'il avait affirmé à Lucius Malefoy, pensant que Théo n'était pas là, que jamais il ne se remarierait.

La silhouette fine, toujours, malgré l'enfant porté, et qui n'avait fait que maigrir pendant les derniers mois. Le bras doux, gracieux, qui ne le câlinait pas mais qu'il prenait, souvent, pour marcher dans la rue. Les mains fines, aux doigts longs, appuyant inlassablement sur les touches noires et blanches du piano.

Le sourire un peu crispé, bouche fermée, qui ne montrait pas les dents mais montait jusqu'aux yeux, illuminant tout son visage.

* * *

Et comme toujours, les commentaires sont plus qu'appréciés.


	7. Chacun son tour

****Coucou tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, on est le 20, et mes lecteurs habituels attendent probablement un chapitre d'une autre fic. Mais c'est ça qui s'est imposé. Ca varie toujours autour du (des) même(s) thème(s), et j'espère ne pas vous lasser.

* * *

**Chacun son tour**

Le jour où il apprit la mort de Narcissa Malefoy, Théo se figea.

Il rentrait du Ministère où il avait passé une partie de la journée, s'était installé dans son fauteuil préféré devant la cheminée, et Juliette s'était assise en face de lui. Il avait alors relevé la tête de son livre pour la regarder.

- J'ai croisé Pansy sur le Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui. Elle m'a appris une terrible nouvelle…

A cet instant précis, Drago Malefoy était loin des pensées de Théo. Il ne voyait que peu son ancien camarade, presque un ami. Lors des grandes réceptions auxquelles ils étaient tous les deux conviés à intervalles réguliers, mais rien d'intime. Ils n'avaient pas, plus grand-chose à se dire et à partager.

Et pourtant. Et pourtant. Et pourtant l'image du jeune homme blond et austère qu'il était s'impose devant les yeux de Théodore tandis qu'il se revoit, transi, les yeux fixés sur le feu dans la salle commune des Serpentard, feu qu'il regarde sans le voir, les yeux éblouis par le souvenir de la tombe de sa mère. Il ressent la main simplement posée sur son épaule. Le silence respectueux qui l'a entouré pendant plusieurs jours. Il réentend la voix calme, posée, précautionneuse, qui lui demande comment il va – en voulant vraiment connaitre la réponse.

Il revoit, aussi, la grande femme blonde, parfaitement maquillée et habillée, au sourire rare et précieux, qui les a accueilli chez elle ce noël-là, pour qu'ils ne soient pas seuls, lui et son père. Il se souvient du regard tendre et protecteur que Lucius posait sur elle, et de la flamme dans les yeux de Drago quand il regardait sa mère. Le sourire qu'elle avait toujours pour lui, sa main qui se posait sur sa joue, sa voix qui devenait plus douce dès qu'elle s'adressait à son fils.

Il sait, parce que l'histoire a fait le tour du monde sorcier, comment Lucius et Narcissa, envahissant Poudlard avec les mangemorts et Lord Voldemort, n'ont pensé qu'à retrouver leur fils et n'ont envoyé de sort à personne.

Il se souvient, surtout, avec précision, acuité, comme si c'était hier, comme s'il le revivait à l'instant, du coup de poignard dans le ventre qui lui a coupé le souffle quand le professeur Rogue, d'une voix à peine plus compatissante que d'habitude, lui a annoncé le décès de sa propre mère. Il revoit la longue marche dans le château, les larmes silencieuses, la colère, la rage, l'incompréhension. La pierre blanche qu'il visite encore régulièrement. Les mots qu'il n'a pas pu dire, qu'il ne dira jamais, et qui se sont accumulés avec les années.

Alors il relève la tête vers Juliette :

- Il faut que j'aille le voir.

- Je sais, souffle-t-elle.

Il prend une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la lance dans le feu, et crie « Manoir Malefoy ». Il n'y a aucune barrière à l'entrée, et le salon est vide quand il arrive. Il époussette ses vêtements, a le temps de faire quelques avant qu'Astoria n'entre dans la pièce. Elle le contemple un instant sans rien dire, et il hausse les épaules.

- Il est dans le jardin, murmure-t-elle.

Théodore se dirige vers la porte. Il l'ouvre quand il l'entend distinctement dire « merci ». Il s'arrête un instant. Ne se retourne pas, continue son chemin.

Il trouve Drago assis sur un banc sous un arbre en fleurs. Il a pleuré, visiblement, mais ses yeux sont secs, ses lèvres serrées, son visage dur. Il fixe ses mains, sans doute sans les voir. Il ne relève la tête que lorsque Théo est juste devant lui, et en le reconnaissant, il s'autorise un sourire, d'un seul côté des lèvres, un sourire grinçant et forcé.

- Évidemment.

Théo ne dit rien, s'assied sur le banc. Drago inspire, souffle lentement, comme si ce simple réflexe lui demandait toute sa concentration.

- C'était son endroit favori, dit-il enfin.

Théo ne dit rien. Le visage entier de son ancien camarade crie une douleur qu'il connait trop bien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Théo croise Drago dans une réception accueillant beaucoup trop de monde. Il scrute le visage de Malefoy, le trouve un peu tiré. Il le salue d'un signe de tête. Toute la soirée, il l'observe. Drago boit, sans doute un peu trop. Lui aussi l'observe. Il n'ose sans doute pas venir lui parler.

Alors, Théo sort sur le balcon. Drago le rejoint, s'accoude à la balustrade, contemple le jardin sans rien dire. Théo se tait, regarde les étoiles, reconnait la Grande Ourse et Cassiopée.

- Tu as du nous détester, souffle enfin Drago.

Théo se tourne enfin, le regarde franchement. Son ancien camarade a les traits plus tirés qu'au début de la soirée, l'air vaguement furieux, les yeux un peu vitreux de qui a bu un verre ou deux de trop.

Théo hausse les épaules.

- Oui, bien sûr. Souvent. Mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais souhaité à personne de pouvoir comprendre.

* * *

Un petit commentaire ?


End file.
